Wooden Dolls
by Thy Great Pretender
Summary: River can't sleep. She has a song stuck in her head and it's making her sad. Simon tries to reassure her but, as it turns out, Captain Reynolds is the one to save the day without even realising it.


**DISCLAIMER: **the author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**Wooden Dolls**

It was late and she knew she was supposed to be sleeping. Simon would not be happy if he knew she was still awake, they had a big job tomorrow and they would both need their rest.  
But something was on River's mind, a song she just couldn't seem to forget. She couldn't remember where she had heard it, who sang it or what it was called and it was beginning to frustrate her to the point of tears. The same four lines kept swelling around in her head, getting louder and louder. She shook her head to try and shake the unfamiliar music out but only succeeded in giving herself a headache.

Would she be like this forever? Would the song never go away? If it were a nice song she might not have minded but the lyrics were sad and made her upset.

"Simon!" She called from her place on her bed, having made the decision that she was in fact very ill and needed to wake him up. "Simon! Hurry you have to help me!" She called a second time when he didn't respond.

Simon's eyes flew open at the sound of River's distress. He lept from his bed and in a flash was kneeling at River's bedside where he found her sitting up, grasping her head in her hands.

"River? What's wrong, did you have another nightmare?"

River shook her head violently and cried "You have to cut into my head, you have to make it go away! Stop the music!"

Her words confused him. He reached out to gently pry her hands from her face so he could look into her wide, tear strained eyes. "Shh, shh, mei mei, calm down, I've got you." He whispered soothingly as he smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What music? I don't understand."

River paused and then took a shakiy breath. She didn't know how to explain it so that he could understand. She looked into his eyes and softly began to sing him the haunting tune. "And the dolls on the end of the plank were dancing, as he sang with a smile on his face..."

Simon shook his head in confusion. "What dolls? What are you singing River?"

She shivered. Obviously Simon didn't know the song either. "The song with the dancing dolls. It's sad and won't go away, you have to cut it out. There is no other way."

Simon smiled softly and stroked her hair. "River. I'm not going to cut anything just yet, besides, that song doesn't sound so bad. The dolls are dancing so that means they're having a nice time right? Dancing is fun."

"No! Simon the song is sad!"

She took another breath before continuing to whisper. "But in 1902 old Step Daly died, his song it was heard no more, the three dancing dolls in the dust were thrown. And the plank went to mend the backdoor."  
She looked at him pointedly. "See Simon? Sad."

"Oh." Was all he could think to say. "Well that does sound sad, but I don't think I'm going to have to perform any kind of surgical procedure on you. People get songs stuck in their heads all the time, its perfectly normal."

River didn't look convinced. "But I don't even know how it got there. What if _they_ put it there." Fresh tears began to well in her eyes at the thought.

"Oh River no, no I'm sure that's not it." Simon shifted from his position on the floor and moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms gently around her small frame. "You probably just heard it at those markets we visited yesterday. I know it can be annoying sometimes but having a song stuck in your head isn't the end of the world and it will most likely be gone in the morning."  
River sniffed and looked up at him cautiously. "So... I'm not going to die?"  
"No." Simon replied firmly before breaking out into a wide smile and planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "So how about we get some sleep, Mal's going to be working us all into the ground with this new cargo haul arriving tomorrow."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Can't sleep. Song is too loud."  
He sighed in defeat. "Well if we can't go to sleep we might as well go for a midnight snack. What do you say?"  
River nodded as he stood up, taking her small hand in his and leading her out the door and down the hallway towards the kitchen. "I want strawberries." She whispered to him so as not to wake the others.  
Simon grinned at her enthusiasm. Letting go of her hand he went to find them some plates. "I think Kaylee might have eaten the last one already but we can have a look." He told her in relation to the strawberries.

River did not hear him however. She took two small steps towards the door opposite the one they had just walked through and cocked her head to the side, listening hard. For a moment she thought the sound that had caught her attention had stopped but after taking a few more steps towards the hallway she found she could defiantly hear something. She stole a quick glance back at Simon who had his back to her. After making sure he wasn't going to turn around just yet and catch her she took off after the mysterious sound, her bare feet barely making a whisper on the cold metal floor.

Moments later Simon turned to show her what he had found. "Looks like this our lucky day River, three strawberries and a... River?" He spun around quickly, his eyes sweeping the room for her. Seeing no trace of her he sighed in frustration. "Oh River, where have you run off to now."

* * *

It hadn't taken him as long as he had first thought to find her. This did nothing to dampen his worry however for when he had finally spotted her she was slumped down against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. He felt his breath hitch with worry and he dashed to her side cupping her face in his hands. "River?" He whispered anxiously. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she yawned.

"Shh, don't let him know we're here." She mumbled sleepily.

"River..." He started before she clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Listen." She whispered. Keeping her hand over his mouth she tuned her head and smiled.

"...He sits on the corner of Beggars Bush,  
Astride of an old packing case,  
And the dolls on the end of the plank were dancing,  
As the sang with a smile on his face,

But in 1902 old Step Daly died,  
His song it was heard no more,  
The three dancing dolls in the dust were thrown  
And the plank went to mend the backdoor.

But on some stormy night if you are passing that way,  
With the wind blowing up from the sea,  
You can still hear the song of old Step Daly  
As he sings to his dancing dolls three.

Oh come day go day,  
Wishing me heart it was Sunday..."

River turned back to him expectantly.  
"Did you hear that Simon? Captain Reynolds says the dolls still dance! If you listen to the wind. Do you think Captain Reynolds wrote the song Simon? I like it now."

Simon shook his head. His expression was one of astonished bewilderment. He had no idea the likes of Malcolm Reynolds was one for folk singing.  
"I don't think so... it must be a very old song, I've never heard it before."

River smiled up at him again and yawned. "I know where I heard it now. I can sleep again. Bed time."

* * *

**A/N: **The song is "Whiskey On A Sunday" It is a very old song, having been covered by many different artists I feel it is OK to use and is not violating anyones copyright.

The version in this story was sung by Rolf Harris in the 1979 Yoram Gross film "The little Convict"  
If anyone is interested you can look up Yoram Gross's youtube page and click on "The little Convict" to see Rolf Harris with the wooden dolls and hear him sing part of the song. Just let the video play through, you'll know the part when you see it.

I don't know what possessed me to write this but I hope you have enjoyed it. Malcolm was my grandfather's name and he used to sing this to me, I would always cry. Maybe that had something to do with it.


End file.
